


Fate that Binds Us

by JasmineWayne127



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Next Generation, Other, Reincarnation, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127
Summary: "Two worlds diverged in a wood and I -- I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference." - Robert Frost"Is it coincidence or fate? That we have met." -- NishuJason Herondale was sure nothing amazing was gonna happen until he finds himself helping a seemingly mundane girl who seems vaguely familiar in finding her parents who have disappeared but soon they both find themselves in a wild goose chase and stop a new evil that no one in the Shadow World has expected.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fate that Binds Us

**Jason "Jay" Theron Tobias Herondale:** 17 years old, second oldest son of Jace and Clary Herondale, and the second main character. He decides to help our main character out to find her parents. 

**Salvia "Sage" Elisabeth Hawkins:** 17 years old, the main character whose parents end up suddenly disappearing and during her adventure finds out a surprising secret about herself. She is apart of a big family of fourteen children; her siblings are staying in England for summer vacation. 

**Terrence "Terry" Cristian Nightingale:** 18 years old, parabatai of Jason Herondale; is in love with Jason but starts dating Gregori. 

**Tamara "Tammy" or "Tam" Isidora Nightingale:** 17 years old, parabatai of Carissa Lightwood-Lovelace. 

**Natalie "Nat" Cecily Lightwood-Lovelace:** 16 years old, the second child of Isabelle and Simon Lightwood-Lovelace, and parabatai of Tamara Nightingale. 

**Thinnakorn "Tate" Starkweather:** 18 years old, the sick son of Hodge Starkweather and Busarakham Starkweather, and Jax parabatai. 

**Jericho "Jax" Nightingale:** 18years old, Jax is the adoptive brother of Terry and Tamara. 

**Martin Harper Spier:** 17 years old, mundane best friend of Sage who gets turned into a werewolf. 

**Norman Graves:** 17 years old, a friend of Sage and Martin who gets turned into a Daylighter vampire. 

**Kenji Kawaguchi:** 17 years old, best friend of Norman, part of Sage and Martin's friend group. 

**Lee Young:** 16 years old, part of Sage and Martin's friend group. 

**Briana "Bria" Frederica Clarkson:** 18 years old, Sage's cousin, and the twin sister of Beck. 

**Becker "Beck" Frederik Clarkson:** 18 years old, Sage's cousin and twin brother of Bria. 

**Noemi Tallulah Whisks:** 18 years old, Sage, Bria, and Beck's cousin. 

**Louis "Louie" Garcia Wilson:** 17 years old, a classmate of Sage and Martin. 

**Trent Dalgliesh Cavanaugh-Hambleton** **:** 18 years old, the ex-boyfriend of Sage Hawkins. 

**Samuel "Sam" Ralf Whittemore:** 18 years old, the ex-boyfriend of Bria and is a pure born werewolf. 

**Cooper "Coop" Polinski:** 18 years old, Sam's childhood best friend and Nicky's boyfriend. 

**Chester Oakley Rutter:** 18 years old, Cooper's cousin. 

**Palmer Sangster:** 18 years old, Cooper and Chester's cousin. 

**Finn Lewis:** 17 years old, Finn is Alexis and Jordan's mundane cousin and the only son and child of Rebecca Lewis. 

**Aaliyah Naia Roberts-Velasquez:** 16 years old pure born werewolf, a friend of Tamara and Carissa, and Jason's ex-girlfriend. 

**Kisha Irons:** 19 years old, a member of the New York werewolf pack. 

**Buchanan "Bucky" Yarrow Arechavaleta:** 21 years old, a bartender from the new nightclub Le Pétale owned by Damian Nectaria. 

**Alejandro "Alex" Arthit Lightwood-Bane:** 22 years old, the interior head of the New York Institute while his aunt Isabelle and uncle Simon with his cousin's and the Nightingales are in Idris. 

**Jasmine "Jazz" Ruby Lightwood-Bane:** 20 years old, the adoptive sister of Rafael, Max, Alex Lightwood-Bane, and Braxton Feathercrest. 

**Braxton "Brax" Callahan Feathercrest:** 23 years old, the parabatai of Alex. and adoptive son of the Lightwood-Bane family. 

**Damian Nectaria-Nox:** A 832-year-old British- Italian half-Romanian and half-Egyptian warlock, the High Warlock of Manhattan who lives in the Upper West Side and the owner of the new all-ages nightclub Le Pétale. 

**Azure Nox:** A 232-year-old warlock and adoptive brother of Damian. 

**Lazar Manglyeong Jinx:** 300-year-old warlock and adoptive brother of Damian. 

**Gregori "Koschei** **:** A half-faerie half-human from the Unseelie Court of Slavic descent and the biological brother of Azure and his roommate and adoptive brother of Damian. 

**Rafael "Rafe" Santiago Lightwood-Bane:** A Shadowhunter and member of the Council. 

**Maxwell "Max or Maxon" Michael Lightwood-Bane:** A warlock, second older brother of Alex, Jazz, and Brax and will occasionally help the group on missions. 

**Matthew Honorstone:** The parabatai of Rafael Lightwood-Bane. 

**Colby Ravenwood:** A member of the Clave and Rafael's girlfriend. 

**Blue Loss:** A warlock and adoptive daughter of Catarina Loss. She will be medical help. 

**Hodge Starkweather:** Tate's father and a former Circle member. 

**Busarakham "Burma"** **Starkweather:** Tate's step-mother and maternal aunt who acts like a counselor and role-model to the teenagers in the Institute and also is Jason's secret therapist, for a reason that will later be mentioned and might see them talking about. 

**Kyler Crosswright:** 27 years old, a Clave member. 

**Victor Vera Salas:** The weapons master. 

**Blane Stormweather:** The group's mysterious tutor. 

**"Zev" Bellefleur:** A mysterious figure who may not be a dangerous person. 

**Larkin "Lark" Hauberger:** 34 years old, he is a family friend of Sage's family, the adoptive father of the Gilchrist siblings, and part of the New York werewolf pack. 

**Gary Hauberger:** 30 years old, the husband of Lark, and the adoptive father of the Gilchrist siblings. 

**Ronan Hauberger:** 19 years old, the oldest son and part of Sage and Martin's friend group, and the oldest. 

**Klaew Kla "Ping" Hauberger:** 15 years old, Ronan's adoptive brother. 

**Mia Hauberger:** 13 years old, the youngest Gilchrist. 

**Kendra Gabriella Turner:** 39 years old, the mother of twins Bria and Beck, Bex, and Tay's step-mother. 

**Bexley "Bex" Christian Clarkson:** 24 years old, Bria, and Beck's half-brother and part of the New York werewolf pack. 

**Thayer "Tay" Thaklaew Clarkson:** 21 years old, Bria and Beck's half-brother, and a part of the New York werewolf pack. 

**Lennox "Nex" Wolfgang Thomas** **:** Sage's adoptive older brother who mysteriously disappeared two years ago and a former soldier from Afghanistan. 

**Lennon "Len" Wolfram Thomas:** Lennox's younger brother and part of the New York werewolf pack and Matthew's life partner. 

**Starbuck "Star" James Hawkins:** Sage's older brother who is a playboy living a Bohemian lifestyle, occasionally sleeping around casually and works in a cage fighting ring business to help his family finances and currently roommates with Toussaint. 

**Toussaint Opal:** Damian, Azure, Lazar, and Claudia's adoptive brother/sister and is a former drag queen named Lavish Lazuli who often flirts with Star and is his roommate sharing the money amongst themselves. 

**Claudia Nectaria:** 813 years old, Damian's biological sister. 

**New York vampire clan**

**Lily Chen:** The head of the New York vampire clan.

 **Elliot:** The second-in-command of the Manhattan clan. 

**Lihn Woo:** a member of the clan and sister of Luna Woo. 

**Luna Woo:** a member of the clan and sister of Lina Woo. 

**New York werewolf pack**

**Maia Roberts-Velasquez:** The leader of the werewolf pack and Aaliyah's mother. 

**Bat Velasquez:** Maia's husband, the second-in-command in the pack who teaches at the Praetor Lupus. 

**Emmett Garland:** A member of the clan and Lennox's fiancé. 

**Francisco** **Roberts-Velasquez:** The oldest son of Maia and Bat. 

**Kyle Theo Roberts-Velasquez:** The youngest child of Bat and Maia. 

**Ezekiel "Z" Richardson-Rodriguez:** a member of the clan. 

**Praetor Lupus members**

**Jasper Shin:** Norman's assigned Guardian, roommate, and boyfriend of Justin. He is the ex-boyfriend of Kisha Irons who he accidentally Turned. 

**Justin Tunstell:** Martin's assigned Guardian, roommate, and boyfriend of Jasper. 

**Nicky Hawke:** Jasper's best friend and Cooper's boyfriend. 

**Lana Hawke:** Nicky's sister and Courtney's girlfriend. 

**Courtney Carmichael:** Courtney is Sam's cousin and Lana's girlfriend. 

**Avis Wells:** A teacher in Praetor Lupus. 

**New York Institute Residence**

**Isabelle Lightwood:** Co-head of the New York Institute and the mother of the Lightwood-Lovelace siblings. 

**Simon Lightwood-Lovelace:** Co-head of the New York Institute and the father of the Lightwood-Lovelace siblings. 

**George "Gorgie" Lightwood-Lovelace:** 11 years old, the youngest child of Simon and Isabelle. 

**Beatriz Medoza:** tutor at New York Institute. 

**Julie Beauvale:** Beatriz's parabatai. 

**Antonio Ortiz Caballero:** leader of search and rescue and twin brother and parabatai of Arctino. 

**Arctinus** **-Aridane "Arctino"** **Ortiz Caballero:** part of search and rescue, twin brother and parabatai of Antonio. 

**Leopold Youngblood:** Leopold is the ex-boyfriend of Jazz and the father of her child. 

**Bradley Singleshade:** Eccentric medical examiner, and Isabelle's assistant. 

**Edison Zian Liang:** 19 years old, older brother of Erwin and Albert He. 

**Erwin Huiliang Liang:** 17 years old, brother of Edison and Albert. 

**Albert Yifei Liang:** 16 years old, brother of Edison and Erwin. 

**Audrey Jocelyn Herondale:** 15 years old, the twin sister of Tanner. 

**Tanner Henry Herondale:** 15 years old, the scientist twin brother of Audrey. 

**Hadley Herondale:** 13 years old, the sick, shy second oldest daughter of Jace and Clary Herondale. 

**Kaiden Herondale:** 9 years old, the twin brother of Noah. 

**Noah Herondale:** 9 years old, the twin brother of Kaiden. 

**Emily Herondale:** 5 years old, the youngest Herondale. 

**Indigo Marissa** **Nightingale:** 13 years old, the sister of Giovanni, Terry, Tamara, and Joel. 

**Joel Rosendo Nightingale:** 9 years old, the younger brother of Giovanni, Terry, Tamara, and Indigo. 

**Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern:** the uncle of the Herondale siblings but from another world and the husband of Sebastian Verlac and father of Ash Morgenstern. 

**Sebastian Verlac:** the husband of Jonathan Morgenstern and step-father of Ash Morgenstern.

 **Ash Morgenstern:** 15 years old, the son of the Seelie Queen and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and stepson of Sebastian Verlac. 

**Shadowhunter Academy**

**Roderick Nightingale:** The father of the Nightingale siblings and Jax, occasional professor at the Academy. He is currently in Idris for Clave business with his wife Marina and their youngest children, Indigo and Joel. 

**Marina Nightingale:** The mother of the Nightingale siblings and Jax, a guest at the Academy. She is currently in Idris for Clave business with her husband and youngest children, Indigo and Joel. 

**Diana Wrayburn:** A professor of the Shadowhunter Academy and adoptive mother of Apollo and Artemis. 

**Buford Ravenheart:** training master of the Shadowhunter Academy, who has feelings for Walter. 

**Walter Belleblossom:** a professor who has feelings for Buford. 

**London Institute**

**Lydia Branwell** **:** Head of the London Institute. 

**Sean Haywood:** Lydia's husband. 

**William "Liam" Lucian Herondale:** 19 years old, the oldest son of Jace and Clary Herondale. 

**Jordan "Jordie" Lightwood-Lovelace:** 18 years old, the oldest Lovelace-Lightwood sibling, and Liam's parabatai. 

**Henry Charles Branwell-Haywood:** the only child of Lydia and Sean. He is part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Giovanni "Gio" **Alessandro** Nightingale: **20 years old, the older brother of Terry, Tamara, Indigo, and Joel Nightingale. He is part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Alastair Twelvetrees:** 18 years old, he is part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Earnest Heartdove:** 18 years old, part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Todd Kingsborn:** 18 years old, part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Hayden Rhys Oakwood:** 18 years old, part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends. 

**Nathaniel Trueblood:** 17 years old, part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends and parabatai of Wannes. 

**Wannes Timberlake:** 17 years old, part of Liam and Jordan's group of friends and parabatai of Nathaniel. 

**Jessica Proudmark:** 19 years old, twin sister **,** and parabatai of Jennifer. She is one of Jason's ex-girlfriends. 

**Jennifer Proudmark:** 19 years old, twin sister of Jessica. 

**Jensen Proudmark:** 26 years old and the older brother of Jessica and Jennifer. 

**Artemis Wrayburn:** 28 years old, daughter of Diana Wrayburn and Gwyn ap Nudd. She is the twin sister of Apollo. 

**Apollo "Apo" Wrayburn:** 28 years old, son of Diana Wrayburn and Gwyn ap Nudd. He is the twin brother of Artemis. 


End file.
